


The Pool Table: Wincest

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Animal Play Puppy Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Role Play, Dominance, Dry Humping, M/M, Orgy, Pool Table Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Sam needs to be humiliated. He wants to degrade himself in public and wants to suffer from another man's dominance over him. So he does whatever he has to in order to get in trouble with Dean, and Dean is beyond thrilled to teach his brother a lesson....Porn. Just porn. Doggy role play. Daddy Kink. Orgy. Bar Sex.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	The Pool Table: Wincest

Sam moved like a zombie towards the back of the bar with Dean just behind him. He was ordered by Dean to crawl onto the pool table in the back room and fuck it. Dean was a mean Daddy. He would spit on Sam and slap his face and call him a slut in public....and Sam loved it! In order to get himself punished, Sam had walked up to Dean who was watching porn on the laptop with a beer resting near the edge of the table. Dean looked up when he saw Sam approaching and smiled meanly, because it was obvious what was about to happen next. Sam looked almost souless and empty when he stared down at his brother. He didn't just want sex, he wanted Dean Winchester to dominate him like he never has before. Dean slowly shook his head to say "No," giving Sam a warning at the same time Sam nonchalantly raised his hand and tipped Dean's beer bottle over the edge of the table, so that it crashed into a million pieces on the floor, spilling beer all over Dean's new boots.

Now, Sam purposely slows down on his way towards the pool table where several members of a motor-bike gang are smoking and drinking. One is sitting down with his eyes closed, a hand massaging his massive bulge. Two men are quietly making out in the corner. Dean slaps Sam's rear for slowing down and Sam cries out. A couple of gang members look up at the brothers. Dean wraps his arms around Sam as they reach the table and pulls him into a backwards-hug, trapping him. Sam relaxes into Dean but he eyes the table hungrily, and his cock twitches against the zipper to his worn jeans. They hang just off of his hips and as Sam arches back into Dean, Sam's lower abdomen peeks out from underneath his flannel shirt, which Dean starts to unbutton. 

Dean slaps Sam's rear again and now all gang members are watching quietly from their posts. A bright light shines down onto the green of the pool table. Dean growls into Sam's ear and Sam trembles at the sound of his big brother's voice. He sounds wicked.

"Fuck it, Sammy. Get up there and fuck it! You're a pig-boy slut. Oh, Baby, do it. In front of everyone..." Dean dry humps against Sam as he speaks his commands and Sam's body rocks submissively in time with Dean's thrusts. One of the gang members growls and unzips his fly. The couple that was making out is now situated where they are both dry-humping each other's hips. Their cheeks are pressed against each other and they are facing towards Sam and Dean. "Fuck the table Sam. Like a dog. Hump it. While they watch, while they judge you, call you names, spit on you..." 

Dean finally releases his grip on Sam, and Sam wobbles drunkenly towards the table as if hypnotized. A few people are working their dicks out of their pants and moving to stand closer to the table. They're all tall and muscular and heavily tattooed and pierced and Sam can feel their eyes on his slut body as he crawls onto the table and sprawls onto his stomach, lowering his face down on its side, his legs spread out behind him. Dean takes out his own cock and slowly starts to masturbate. He commands Sam with a louder voice than before, so everyone can hear.

"Grind, Sammy. Rock your hip against it, hump it. I know you're rock hard, I could feel you just now. Fuck the table, slut. Fuck it you little bitch." The others start to curse and moan. A shudder ripples through Sam's body before he starts to hump the table. His dick is already so stiff Sam's zipper starts to undo itself. Sam can feel his cock make contact with the soft green of the table, with the firmness just beneath, hard and sturdy. He moans with pleasure and Dean starts to pump faster on his own dick. 

"Oh yeah, Sam. That's it baby brother." Someone gasps at Dean's words, and realizes it isn't just roleplay. "That's so fucking hot," he says as he goes up to the edge of the table and takes Sam roughly by the chin. The stranger leans into Sam and spits on his face. He starts to talk dirty to Sam, and Dean let's him.

"Your brother was pressing his dick into your ass, slut. You liked it? You want your brother's dick? Want your brother's seed? You let your brother breed you, back home? Huh? Answer me slut!" Sam's eyes are glassy. He's still rutting against the table, except faster now. Like a dog. He obediently answers the Dom standing over him and Dean licks his lips at the sight and sound of it all.

"Ye-yes Sir. I want my brother's seed Sir..." SLAP! The Dom strikes Sam and Dean growls angrily. 

"Bad Sammy. Dirty whore. Filthy slut. Doggy Bitch. Talking back to a Dom like that, now he's gonna punish you....." Dean takes his dick and starts whacking it against the edge of the pool table. A waiter at the bar who has been watching everything sets his tray onto a nearby table and goes to his knees by Dean, so his eyes are level with Dean's hips. Dean grabs the waiter by the back of his head and tilts it back. 

"Open up for me bitch. Give me your slut mouth." The waiter is submissive and weak. He opens his mouth wide and sticks out his tongue for Dean. Dean grabs him by both sides of the head and starts to fuck his mouth. He talks down to the waiter, making him his slave..

"Mmmm. What a pretty little face. Look at how scared you are. Little submissive. Gonna come in your mouth soon and you're gonna swallow every last fucking drop. Then you're gonna go back to work and be a good boy until another dom grabs you and forces you over the table so they can fuck you. Whore. Bitch. Little bitch. Dirty bitch." The waiter's eyes glaze over as he accepts Dean's words, taking Dean's cock deep in his throat. Meanwhile, Sam's new dom is scolding him as he continues to fuck the pool table.

"Call me Daddy, skank. Call me Daddy, slut." Sam fucks even faster against the table. Spreading his knees open and supporting his upper body with his hands, he truly looks like a dog in heat. His jeans have fallen off even further and his ass is partly showing off the bright blue panties Dean made him wear that night. He whimpers at his Dom.

"Daddy. I'm so sorry Daddy. I want you to hit me again, Daddy." SMACK!!!! The Dom strikes Sam's face and then climbs up onto the table. His dick is out and poking Sam in the face. Sam can feel his Daddy's pre-cum spreading all over his cheek. 

"Oh, Oh Daddy. Thank you. I love it when you hurt me. Mmmmm. Smells good, Daddy. Feels sweet..." Sam licks the pre-cum off the tip of his Daddy's cock. One couple has undressed and positioned themselves to fuck standing. The dom spanking his sub on the rear. Dean curses and swears as he comes in the waiter's mouth, and the other men are all jacking off around the table, ready to shoot their loads. His new Daddy grabs Sam by both sides of his face and thrusts himself inside of Sam's mouth. He fucks Sam's whore-mouth fast and mean. He's sweating and his eyes are wild. 

"Look at me. Give me your eyes, whore. Daddy's whore. Daddy's slut." Sam blinks his eyes open, fluttering his lashes. The Dom moans in delight. 

"Yes...yes....yes....dirty little slut. Such a cunt for Daddy. Hungry for Daddy's treat. You want your treat? Are you ready for your treat, you dirty doggy? Bad doggy, Oh bad doggy. Ohhhh….ARRGGHHHHGHHHH!!!!" The man clutches at Sam's face roughly and shoots his massive load down the back of Sam's throat, which gurgles back up and pools in his mouth. Dean zips himself up and slaps the waiter's face. Dean spits on the waiter's lips before letting him pick up his tray and get back to work. He had ordered the waiter to finish his shift with cum in his hair and in his lashes, with Dean's spit crusting around his lips. His boss would approach the waiter after his shift, and drag him to the back alley where he would get fucked like a dog, Dean said.

Now, Dean turns his attention to the rest of the group. Sam is still choking on his Daddy's cum and some people have crawled up on the table to be closer to the main action. Everyone is jacking off, panting, and almost out of breath. The Daddy who just came gets off the table and goes over to a chair, zipping up his fly. He leans back and closes his eyes, peacefully. Sam pulls down his jeans so his ass is fully out, his panties spread and stretched so his pussy is fully exposed and inviting. He starts to wiggle his ass in the air and gets on his hands and knees like a dirty mutt. Dean walks around the table so he's facing Sam. He leans down and kisses Sam before letting a wad of spit fall down to land between Sam's lips. Sam licks it off and starts to pant like a dog. Dean knows everyone's about to blow their loads all over Sam's body, and the thought gets him hard again, even though he just came. 

Dean crawls onto the table and gets behind Sam. He unzips himself for a second time that night and lowers his pants and boxers so his erection pops out and his ass is visible to the entire bar. Many others have come over to the table to watch at this point, and some are filming with their phones. Dean spits into his hand and lazily preps Sam who whimpers. Then, too soon, Dean places the tip of his erection to Sam's entrance, and thrusts in strong and hard and mean. Sam howls out. Dean wraps his arms around Sam's waist and starts to fuck, dirty and fast. The other men on the table try to hold back a little longer, but move to situate their bodies to aim at either Sam's ass or his face, with their dicks. They all fuck themselves, madly. Others are humping each other, or palming themselves or masturbating while standing. The sounds of sex start to fill the bar. Dean loudly dominates Sam.

"Bark. Bark, you filthy slut!" Sam's ready to explode. His shirt unbuttoned, Sam sticks out his titties, arching back. Someone comes over and starts to suck at one of his nipples as Sam obeys Dean like a good whore. 

"Ruff! Ruff! Bark, bark!!!! Ruff!! RUFF!! RUFF" Dean growls and starts fucking even faster.

"Bad dog. Bad Doggy!! Fuck! ArrrgghhhhhHH!!!!!!!!" Dean continues to thrust his pelvis forward as he comes inside of his brother, filling Sam with his seed. Breeding him with his puppies. Sam comes on the table at the same time others come in his hair, on his face, his thighs, on his chest, his titties. Finally, both Dean and Sam collapse onto the table, completely out of breath. The bar slowly starts to empty. Soon, it's just Sam and Dean making out passionately on the table. The waiter and the owner are in the backroom, fucking against the closet wall. Sam and Dean can hear the owner yelling at the waiter...

"You bar slut. You cum-dump whore. Whose cum is all over your face, huh? Are you a dirty whore? You want more cum on your face, slut? That it, huh? Yeah take it...Who owns you? Who the fuck owns you! FUCK!!"

*****

Dean and Sam somehow manage to make it back to the impala, parked outside. Sam collapses in the passenger seat and Dean starts the engine. Before they pull out of the lot, Dean leans over and sucks at Sam's earlobe. 

Sam shudders and moans..."Daddy..."

Dean purses his lips together. He can feel himself get hard again, and plans on forcing Sam's mouth down on his dick while he drives. He winks at his little brother, giving fair warning. "Bad dog."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
